May Be Bionic, but Still a Lady
by Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr
Summary: Bree is feeling unbearable pain, a huge craving for food, and her mood swings are going wild. It seems Mother Nature has come and paid her first visit. We all know Donald-he probably hasn't told Bree anything. Come on, he didn't think it'd be that bad. But really, taking that leap from a girl to a lady can freak someone out if they have no knowledge. Well, at least there's food.
**It's me once again!**

 **Heh, it's funny how I said I would make a sequel to my other LR fanfic, but that was months ago! Well, I have something different in mind, and I think you guys will like it.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to write this one-shot. I always wondered what it was like when Bree got her little visit from Mother Nature! Lol. Hopefully you know what I'm talking about. So, I decided to write about it.**

 **In this story, Bree is about 13. Tasha and Leo aren't here. In this story, the teens are allowed to go to other places in the house.**

 **I wasn't sure if i should've rated this K or K+, so I'm rating it K+ just to be safe :)**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic in a while!**

* * *

Bree lied (or should I say, "stood") in her capsule, the piercing pain in her stomach being the only thing keeping her from getting some shut-eye in the middle of the night. She clutched her side and whimpered.

"What is this ridiculous pain? I've been having them for a bit now, but never really thought anything of it. Should I tell Mr. Davenport? Maybe not…"

Eventually, Bree fell asleep, awaiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

"You idiots!" Bree fumed, not being able to control her anger.

"We're sorry Bree! It's not a big deal!" Adam threw his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah Bree, we just dropped your necklace in the trash. All you have to do is pick it up!"

"Shut up, you nerd." She stormed away from them, without taking a second look.

All Chase and Adam could do was shrug.

* * *

"A little late night snack wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" Bree thought cheerfully, as she stealthily snuck into the kitchen. As she opened the fridge, it felt as though she was entering Heaven.

Her mouth watered at the great supply of food-particularly the chocolate-and started grabbing as much as she could. While she was at it, she snatched some potato chips sitting on the counter.

"Ah, this should do," she smirked. "Now I just need to quietly make it back to the lab and-"

"OW!" Bree shrieked, falling face first onto the floor. "Ugh...stupid rug."

"Gotcha, princess!" A very familiar and annoying voice echoed around the room. "Caught ya red handed!"

The lights flashed on, reavealing all the food and drinks scattered on the floor-along with Bree's three family members.

"So you're the one who's been taking the food!" Adam gasped. "Bree!"

"I caught your culprit, Donnie!" The smart system boasted. "What's my prize?"

"Nothing Eddy," Bree's father sighed. "Bree? Why are you taking all the food?"

"...I'm hungry," was all she could muster.

"Seriously? We're hungry too, you know! Can't you save any for us?" Chase whined.

"Yeah, sure," Bree mumbled. "I'm going back to bed," she dashed away back to the lab, where she once again did not sleep peacefully.

* * *

Okay, now Bree did notice that her behavior sometimes was odd. But this, was something she knew was _definitely_ out of the ordinary!

" _Oh my God_ …" she whispered. "What's going on? Am I dying?"

Bree's heart starting pounding, and she felt sweat dripping down her forehead. She wanted to tell one of her brothers, but based off _where_ all the blood was coming from, she wasn't sure if that was a very good idea...that only left one choice for her.

"Mr. Davenport! Help!" Bree cried.

"What is it?!" He exclaimed, alarmed. "What's wrong, Bree?"

"I-It's... _blood!"_

Donald's eyes widened as large as saucers. "Blood? Where?! Are you and your brother's okay?!"

"Chase and Adam are fine, it's just...m-me...am I going to die?"

"Where are you bleeding? I don't see any blood on you..."

"I-it's..." she whimpered and looked down with her eyes.

"O- _oh._ " Mr. Davenport's cheeks flushed a bright crimson red. "Bree...um..."

"What's happening to me? I'm scared!" Bree was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, don't be scared. You'll be perfectly fine, honey. Just um...we're going to visit one of my _female_ employees."

* * *

"Oh, I see..." Bree said awkwardly after a long conversation with Dr. Wanda.

"Do you get it? It's perfectly normal. If only your _father_ here could have educated you, then we could have avoided this situation!" She gave Mr. Davenport a glare.

"Hey, sorry! I didn't want to explain it!"

"You idiot! Your daughter was scared out of her mind!"

"Hey, I'm your boss, remember?"

"Fine," Dr. Wanda gave a sigh of defeat, but her glare didn't waver.

"Well, you can't fire _me_!" Bree blurted. "Why didn't you tell me? That would've helped lots, _dad._ " She clenched her teeth.

"Um, I'm just gonna leave and leave you two ladies alone for now. Thanks a bunch Wanda!" And before the ladies could mouth another word, he was out in a flash.

Dr. Wanda shook her head. "Your father is a real goofball."

"Yeah, I know," Bree chuckled. "so, do all girls get this?"

"Yep, most of em'. And they continue to deal with it in adulthood, until they're pretty old. Not _that_ old, but do you get what I mean?"

"Um, sure?"

Laughter filled the room. "You know, this just means your a normal girl."

Bree's joyful expression dissolved. "I never _feel_ like a normal girl. I've never met anyone else besides my family, and you guys, of course."

"Yeah, but you're still a normal girl. Or should I say, _lady."_

Bree gave a half-hearted laugh. "Thanks, but I still don't feel that way."

"Oh come on Bree, you're _totally_ a lady. You just possess a unique twist. But you're still a human being, who has emotions. And you go through what all other humans go through. Just like them."

"Boys get this too?"

"Um, no. Not quite."

"Oh. It would've explained why Chase is so annoying."

Dr. Wanda couldn't hold back a snort. "Well, on the bright side, girls can use this as an explanation to get out of _anything!"_

Bree giggled. "Thanks. I really feel better now."

"No problem. Anything for another fellow lady."

* * *

Two months had passes since Bree's visit from Mother Nature, and all was going well. She could easily contact Dr. Wanda when she needed anything, and continued to live her normal life. (Well, as normal as a bionic teenager's life can get).

"Bree! Get off the couch! We need to start training!" Chase complained.

"Mmmmm," Bree rolled over on the couch and wrapped her arms around her stomach. This was one of her least favorite parts. "Noooooo," she murmured.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase called. "Bree won't get up to start our training!"

Their father peered over the couch, and as soon he saw his daughter's pained facial expression and her body curled into a ball, he understood immediately. "Bree doesn't have to train today."

" _What?!_ But why? She's just being lazy!"

" _Shut up, you brat!"_ Bree yelled. She gave her younger brother a death glare, then continued to lay motionless on the couch.

"Mr. Davenport! She just yelled at me!"

"Oh Chase, you may never understand. Not even I do. But hurry and get to the lab and start training with your brother." He snapped.

"Fine..." Chase grumbled.

Bree grinned. Advantages like this were her favorite part.

* * *

"Come on Bree, tell meeeee!"

"Adam, stop talking like a six year old child." Bree rolled her eyes.

"But why did you scream at me and Chase when we did nothing wrong!"

"I already said sorry, why is it such a big deal?"

"I just want to know." Adam made puppy dog eyes and stared at Bree. "Pwease?"

"Ugh fine. Chase, get over here!" Bree called him over to the couch. Sometimes she felt Adam was the youngest child.

As soon as Chase bolted over there, he started rambling. "Okay Bree, please tell us why you keep on raiding the fridge! It's getting annoying. And-"

"Relax, relax I'm getting to that part. Sit down, Chasey."

Bree wasn't sure if she was excited about the fact that her brothers will be totally weirded out, and not want to bother her, or if she was nervous for this _very awkward_ conversation.

"Well guys, you know how we're all human, right? Even if we're bionic?"

"Um, I guess," Bree noticed Chase's expression falter too. She felt a pang in her chest, but not her normal ones-she felt bad for her younger brother.

"Well, because we're human, we all go through some things normal humans do too. Like, we grow, right? And we change, and stuff." Bree cringed. She decided she _definitely_ was more nervous for such an awkward conversation.

* * *

Well, it seems the conversation was awkward for Chase and Adam, too. On the bright side, Bree managed to cheer up Chase, explaining to him how they were all human beings. She did _kinda_ steal some words from Dr. Wanda, but nobody needs to know that.

And on the even brighter side, Bree felt like a _queen._ It turns out her brothers weren't so dumb after all.

They brought her food. Endless food. Ice cream, chocolate, chips-you name it. They even brought some of her famous movies for her to watch.

Bree grinned. "Good boys. It seems you've learned not to push this _lady_ too far."


End file.
